She Wore a Yellow Ribbon
|catalogue number = VC3063 CC1002 |rating = |running time = 98 minutes|re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club|re-release date = }}She Wore a Yellow Ribbon is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 28th April 1986, It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 16th January 1989 and it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 11th October 1993. Description Never has so much personal feeling been put into a tribute to the professional soldier than by John Wayne and John Ford in 'She Wore A Yellow Ribbon'. "The Duke" stands tall in his most fendly remembered role as Captain Brittles - a tower of mythic strength. He is about to be retired from active service just when he is needed most, on the eve of an Indian rebellion that could become a massacre. The Monument Valley is the spectacular backdrop for the cast of characters to enact their drama. The screen is filled with an atmosphere of pride, strength, dignity, compassion and love. 'She Wore A Yellow Ribbon' is John Wayne's finest film and a landmark in cinema history. Cast * John Wayne as Captain Nathan Brittles * Joanne Dru as Olivia Dandridge * John Agar as Lieutenant Flint Cohill * Ben Johnson as Sergeant Tyree * Harry Carey Jr. as Lieutenant Ross Pennell * Victor McLaglen as Sergeant Quincannon * Mildred Natwick as Mrs. Abbey Allshard * George O'Brien as Major Mack Allshard * Arthur Shields as Dr. O'Laughlin * Michael Dugan as Sergeant Hochbauer * Chief John Big Tree as Pony-That-Walks * Fred Graham as Sergeant Hench * Chief White Eagle as Chief Sky Eagle * Tom Tyler as Corporal Quayne * Noble Johnson as Red Shirt Director John Ford's older brother Francis appears in only one scene as Connolly, the barman. Ford kept Francis on wages "for eight weeks even through Francis could have completed his scenes in less than a week." Other uncredited cast members include: Harry Woods as Karl Rynders, the sutler; Cliff Lyons as Trooper Cliff; Mickey Simpson as Wagner, the blacksmith; Fred Libby as Corporal Kumrein; and Rudy Bowman as Private Smith. Among Rynders' associates is veteran character actor Paul Fix (Harry Carey, Jr.'s father-in-law) in a small uncredited role. Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) (and no The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) at the start and end) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * Start of She Wore a Yellow Ribbon (1949) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) (and no The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) at the start and end) * End of She Wore a Yellow Ribbon (1949) * The End Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Start of She Wore a Yellow Ribbon (1949) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of She Wore a Yellow Ribbon (1949) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of She Wore a Yellow Ribbon (1949) Closing (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) (with no trailer) * End of She Wore a Yellow Ribbon (1949) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Video Collection International: Cinema Club - John Wayne Classic Collection promo from 1993 * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of She Wore a Yellow Ribbon (1949) Closing (1993 Re-release) * End of She Wore a Yellow Ribbon (1949) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos 1993 Re-release The John Wayne Classic Collection with clips of "The Quiet Man", "The First Rebel", "The Fighting Seabees", "Back to Bataan", "Sands of Iwo Jima", "Rio Grande", "She Wore a Yellow Ribbon", "Flying Leathernecks" and "The Magnificent Showman". Gallery She Wore a Yellow Ribbon (UK VHS 1986) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:John Wayne Classics Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection with The John Wayne Classic Collection trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986